Amu's encounters
by shimizu-san
Summary: Amu's life was normal, except for her 3 litle eggs she THOUGHT no one could see. But what happens when Amu and her guardian characters meet interesting people who ALSO have charas? read to find out! it will have Amuto
1. Meet Amu!

**Me: hey everybody! this is my first fanfic EVER! so tell me what you think and be brutal if u have to!**

**Ikuto: just hurry up and get to me.**

**Amu: be quiet Ikuto. Your just upset cause your not the main character.**

**Charas: QUIET! Its starting. And just so you know, Shimizu-san owns NOTHING! NOW GO!**

**Everyone: (-.-)...hai...**

Amu's POV

**-In the morning-**

beep beep beep

"Hmmm"

Beep Beep

"Ugh…"

BEEP!

_Thud_

"Ow!"

"Morning Amu-chan" three voices shouted.

"Why do we have to wake up so early for school?" Amu asked.

"It's ok! Its Friday!" the pink egg cheered.

"Heh. You're too hyper in the mornings Ran."

"How about I make you something sweet desu" the green egg suggested.

"Thanks Su, but I'm fine. I'm pretty much awake now!" I gave Ran the evil eye.

"Sorry Amu-chan" Ran sweat dropped.

"It's fine. So where's Miki?" I asked

"Here. Sorry, I was still asleep" Miki yawned.

Hello! My name is Hinamori Amu. I'm pretty much your average kid, I'm shy, and keep mostly to myself. Apparently I have this outward appearance of being "cool and Spicy". What no one knows is that I have 3 Guardian Characters, Ran, Miki, and Su. I attend a school called Seiyo Academy, and if I don't stop talking to myself I'm going to be late for it.

**-at school-**

"KYA!!" I heard all the girls scream.

heh. Must me the guardians. I turned to see all the girls AND boys swarm them.

I've only once spoken to the purple haired Nageshiko. There were 3 other guardians as well, Tadase-kun, Yaya, and Kukai.

"Hey, Amu-chan! We need to go; we're going to be late!" Miki warned.

What I didn't know was that I wasn't the only person that could see my charas. And there were five pairs of eyes looking at them now.

**-In class-**

"Excuse me but is there a Hinamori-san in this class?" I heard someone ask.

I turned to see who and it was Nadeshiko-san. She noticed me and walked over to me.

"Hello again Amu-chan"

"H-hello Nadeshiko-san" I was kind of nervous having everyones eyes on me in wonder.

She leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear, "I'd like to talk in private. And please make sure your charas come."

I was shocked! How did she know I had them? I was going to ask her but she was already gone. I don't think I'm going to go.

**-walking home-**

_swish_

"huh? Swish? Did you guys here a sound just now?" i asked.

"No" My charas sang. they've been singing the whole was home.

"Kya!!" I heard Miki scream.

I turned around and saw a boy staring at me and holding Miki. He was really tall and looked a few years older than me. He had midnight blue hair and violet eyes.

"Who are you!?" i shouted.

He smirked and replied, "Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

He turned to run away and i grabed at his arm. He threw be back against a wall that was beside us. Dangit, he was really strong, but i wasnt giving up. While he wasnt looking a ran up behind him and snatched my egg back and ran for my life!

"Thanks Amu-chan" Miki said.

"I wasnt going to just let some guy steal you!" Ofcoarse i was still mad! So his name is Ikuto? I could have swarn i saw something that looked like a chara behind him, but...i must of imagined it!

**me: ok ok ok. i KNOW that is really close to the real story but dont worry it'll be different!**

**Ikuto: Put more of me in it. Or better, Amuto moments. And why did you do that James Bond intro for me?  
**

**Amu: PLEASE NO!**

**utau: yes! PLEASE NO!**

**me: Well i dont know. OH! how about out readers tell us some suggestions of what to do. I will pick one suggestion**

**from every chapter and use it! how about that? Huh? where did they go?**

**Someone: to their computer...**

**me: (-.-)**


	2. Shopping

Me: welcome back

**Me: welcome back! I'm glad you made it to chapter 2! Just so everyone knows, at first I'm gonna try to upload a new chapter everyday and then once I get people reading it I might slow it down to one per week!**

**Ikuto: that's fine with me. Just make sure u put me in more.**

**Me: yea! I will! Someone asked me to make sure there were Amuto moments so how could I EVER miss u Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: (-.-)**

**Amu: oh just start already!**

**Charas: Shimizu-san owns NOTHING!**

** thinking**

""** talking**

Amu's POV

**-Weekend-**

_sigh_. Why do I have to go shopping to get my Mom's stuff?

**-Flashback-**

"Amu-chan! Momma need some paper so she can write her article! Can you go get me some?" My mom asked.

Why is she talking in third person? I asked myself.

"Cant you use the computer?"

"Nope! Papa is photo shopping his pictures today." She told me.

"Fine." I was bored anyway. At least now I had something to do.

**-Present-**

"Amu-chan! Look at that cute necklace!" Ran yelled.

It really was kind of cute. It was a silver cross with pink stones in it. I decided to go in the store to look around but I almost turned around and came right back out.

"Amu-chan!" A familiar voice called.

"Hi Nadeshiko-san." Great, now I would have to explain why I didn't go meet her.

"Why didn't you come the other day?" she asked. Heh. Right on cue.

"I was busy. I…had to baby-sit." Actually I said it more as a question, but she wouldn't notice.

"Oh. Well, we'll have to talk sometime. Are you busy now?"

Wow! Thanks mom. "Yea. I have to get some things for my mom.

"Some other time then." She handed me a package and then left. When I opened it up I saw a lock on a necklace. I was pretty but I didn't want to just take something like that so I stuck it in my pocket.

I decided I'd rather just get the paper and go home so I left the jewelry store and went to the crafts store. It didn't take me long to find the paper she needed, good. While I was paying I was a magazine with a really pretty singer on it. Her name was…

"Hoshina Utau" I heard someone say.

I turned around and, again, almost ran out.

"Ikuto!" I yelled!

He once again smirked and said, "Yo." Wow so much for the long sentences.

"W-what are you doing here? What do you want? How can you see my charas?" I asked.

"Heh. One question at a time."

"Fine then." I chose my most important question, "how can you see my charas?"

"Because I have one too." A little purple cat chara popped up behind him! So I wasn't just seeing things yesterday!

"Hello! My name is Yoru nya"

"H-hi." Wow. This was a bit of a shock. I was about to ask another question but Ikuto decided to go on.

"We aren't the only ones who have them. You should ask that kiddy king Tadase and his group about theirs."

Another shock. So that's how Nadeshiko-san knew about Ran, Miki, and Su, she had one too. I guess that means all the guardians have one?

"Hey, Ikuto do th-"I guess I was too deep in thought to notice him leave.

Ikuto's POV

**-On roof-**

I decided I wasn't going to talk to her anymore. We're enemies. Apparently she hasn't registered that fact yet. It won't take long though.

"Hey, Ikuto do th-"I heard her say. Oh yea, her name was Amu. I heard her chara call her that when she snatched it back.

_Swish_

An X-egg!?

Amu's POV

**-Leaving store-**

_Swish_

Eh? What was that?

"Useless"

I look up and see a flying black egg with an X on it.

"Useless" it says.

"Amu-chan! I don't know what that is but I'm getting a weird feeling from it!" Miki warned.

"Yea me too desu" Su said.

"Amu-chan, look out!" I heard Ran yell.

I look up again and see the egg dive down towards me. If I didn't move fast it was going to hit me! I close my eyes, ready for the impact, but instead I get a warm feeling in me. I open my eyes and the lock that was in my pocket it floating in front of me.

wait! It's floating!?

"Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK!" what!?

Ikuto's POV

**-Still on roof-**

I was about go after the X-egg when I heard someone say, "Atashi no kokoro UNLOCK!" I look down to see Amu performing a character transformation!

"How?" was all I could say.

Now Amu was dressed as a pink cheerleader, she must have transformed with the pink egg.

Amu's POV

**-Landed on roof-**

I look around to see what happened, and at first I don't notice anything but then I look at me. I'm PINK!

**Ikuto: Ahh. Good. You put more of me in it. And I got to see more of Amu. –Hugs Amu-**

**Amu: -blushes- L-let me go!**

**Ikuto: hmmm. No.**

**Me: Please just get along.**

**Ikuto: we are. Can't you tell? Amu, you've got to be more affectionate. –Hugs tighter-**

**Me: **_**sigh **_**whatever.**

**Amu: Nooo!**

**Charas: please review! And someone tell us what else we can add to make this story better!**

**Tadase: Let go of Amu!**

**Ikuto: -picks up Amu- No thank you. –Flies off- (well I guess jumps off)**

**Tadase: Come back! –Runs after them-**


	3. Character Transformation

Me: welcome back

**Me: welcome back! I hope you've been enjoying this story! I know it's kinda slow but it should get interesting!**

**Ikuto: -lands- I'm back.**

**Me: Don't worry, Tadase is still out looking for you.**

**Amu: Why did you do that!?**

**Ikuto: aw. Come on. You weren't happy?**

**Amu: NO!**

**Me: please stop. I've got to start.**

**Ikuto & Amu: fine.**

**Charas: Shimizu-san owns NOTHING! **

Amu's POV

**-Flashback-**

I look around to see what happened, and at first I don't notice anything but then I look at me. I'm PINK!

**-Present-**

"Amu-chan! Look out!" I heard Ran say.

I looked up to see the X-egg try to hit me, again. I managed to dodge its attack, but now I'm flying!?

"Ran? Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm a part of you right now." She seemed calm, quite unlike me!

"What is this!?"

"It's a character transformation." I heard someone say.

"Ikuto!" he's still here!

I was going to ask something else but the egg came and hit me from behind. I close my eyes and brace myself for impact but it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I open my eyes and I see that Ikuto has caught me. Dangit. Now he's hurt because of me. If I just keep sitting here I'm going to let even more people get hurt.

"Amu-chan, you can do it. Just believe in yourself." I heard Ran say. She's right, I need to help!

I stand up and locate the egg again.

"Go Amu-chan!" Ran cheers.

"Spiral Heart!" Huh? What is this?

I throw a pink rod and its captures the egg and keeps it from moving.

"Negative heart! LOCK ON!" I yell.

"Open Heart!" a bright light come from the egg, the X on it fades away and the egg turns white.

"Eh? What did I just do?" I ask myself.

The egg flies off and my transformation wares off.

"Ehh. So you can transform?" Ikuto sits up." And even purify an X-egg."

"So that thing is called an X-egg?"

"Yea. Apparently you don't know anything." He turns to walk away.

"Wait! How did I transform earlier?" Ran then pops up out of no where.

He doesn't turn back around to answer my question but flies off.

"Hmph. Jerk."

Ikuto's POV

**-In air- **

Hmm. That's interesting. She can do the chara transformation.

"So what now Ikuto? We were just trying to see if she would be a challenge when we approached her, but now what will we do?" Yoru asked.

"I don't know." I would have to wait until she speaks with the guardian. _Sigh._ I guess that means ill have to watch her.

**Me: there ya go!**

**Ikuto: that was short.**

**Amu: for once, I have to agree.**

**Me: yea well I'm busy today so I didn't have time to write more.**

**Amu: oh! Fine then. But make the next one long to make up for it!**

**Me: Maybe. Well anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
